SpongeBobKill6.win
NOTE: This is a trollpasta and is not meant to be taken seriously. SpongeBob SquarePants is a series on Nicktoons about the underwater adventures of a sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in a town named the Bikini Bottom. Anyways, it was nearly Christmas and I didn't know what to buy for my little brother. Since he liked SpongeBob, I decided to buy him a SpongeBob DVD. I looked on Amazon for one and found one, that was free and with the description weirdly enough saying "DON'T WATCH THIS DVD, OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!". I thought it was simply a joke and decided to buy it. It arrived in the post a few days later and the cover had writing saying "SpongeBob6", with a poorly-drawn illustration of SpongeBob below the writing and he had black holes for eyes with no nose and mouth, not to mention that there was grease stains on the cover. I then decided to change the cover to something more friendly by printing a actual cover from the internet. I then wrapped it up and hid it in one of my bedroom draws. The next day, it was Christmas and I gave the DVD to my brother and he immediately got excited, so he went up to his room, put the DVD disc into his DVD player and started watching, while I watched some TV. A few minutes later, I heard screaming and crying coming from my brother's room. I immediately went up there, to see him curled up on the floor and a horrifying sight on his TV. It was a image of SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Sandy, Plankton, Karen and Gary all gathered up in complete darkness. They all lost their noses and mouths and they had black holes for eyes. The colours were dark and in sepia and there was (what sounded like) a low-pitched and distorted version of the SpongeBob theme song. My brother then got up, to see that he had blood running down his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. I asked him what was wrong and he said "Why did Mr. Krabs kill everyone?". I said to him that it was just his imagination and told him to go downstairs. I then told my parents to take my brother to the hospital, so they did. I then got curious as to what he saw, so I went into the living room, put the disc into my DVD player and started watching. To my surprise, there was no language selection, Paramount DVD logo, warning, previews, DVD menu or theme song, instead, it went straight into the title card, which was just white text in Russian on a black background. I translated it and it said "Mr. Krabs Kills Everyone". I was a bit shocked, but I continued watching. The episode started with Mr. Krabs sleeping, when a mysterious figure came in and stole his money. Mr. Krabs then woke up, to see that the figure was running away with his money. Mr. Krabs then gasped and said "TIME TO KILL THAT FUCKING THIEF!". I was a bit shocked, since there wasn't a episode that contained swearing. However, I continued watching. Mr. Krabs then pulled out a gun and started shooting at the figure in the chest. He then shot the figure in the head, hyper-realistic blood and brain matter splattering everywhere. Mr. Krabs then said "Finally, that shitty thief is dead. Now, time to kill SpongeBob.". Mr. Krabs then went to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob was sleeping. Mr. Krabs then pulled out a chainsaw and sliced SpongeBob in half. Gary saw it and he was shocked. He then roared and was about to bite Mr. Krabs, when Mr. Krabs pulled out the gun and shot Gary. Then, he heard the sounds of sirens and Mr. Krabs said "Oh shit.", as he went back to his house and locked the door. One of the policemen then said "MR. KRABS, THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP!". Mr. Krabs then said to himself "Think, Mr. Krabs, think!". Mr. Krabs then said "Aha!" and busted down the door, with a grenade and the gun in his hand. Mr. Krabs then said "WHITE POWER, N****RS!" and started shooting at one of the policemen. Then, another one of the policemen pulled out a gun and started shooting at Mr. Krabs. During this, Mr. Krabs was running and missing all of the bullets. The policeman was about to shoot at Mr. Krabs again, but ran out of ammo, so Mr. Krabs shot the policeman in the head, hyper-realisitc blood and brain matter splattering everywhere. Then, Mr. Krabs saw a police helicopter in the sky, as Mr. Krabs threw the grenade at the helicopter and said "YOU CAN'T KILL ME, YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I'M THE GREAT MR. KRABS!". The grenade then exploded, hyper-realistic blood and body parts flying everywhere, as the helicopter flew down and crashed. Mr. Krabs then looked at the screen, with a devilish smile on his face. This lasted for a minute, until a announcement came on saying that there would be more SpongeBob after the break on Nicktoons. It then cut to a advert, with a lady and a man tied up to 2 chairs, as a man came up to them with a gun and started shooting at the lady and the man. He continued shooting at the lady and the man, until they were nothing but a bloody and gory mess. Another advert came on and it was a advert for a series named "The Adventures of Hitler" on Nicktoons, which was weird because there was never a series like that on Nicktoons. A announcement then came on saying that they are back to SpongeBob on Nicktoons. Another title card then came up saying in Russian "Mr. Krabs Kills Everyone Part 2". I didn't want to watch a part 2, so I took out the disc and put it in a blender. I watched as the blender broke the disc into tiny pieces, but then, the disc formed back together by itself. I didn't know what to do with the DVD, so I buried it in the ground along with the DVD cover. Then, I started to have blood running down my eyes, mouth, nose and ears just like my little brother. I needed to go to the hospital, but first I went to watch some TV. I then heard a voice saying "Want to watch more?" and I looked around, to see a bloody Mr. Krabs plush with a knife. I then threw the doll into the bin and continued watching TV. When I went into the hospital, the doctor said that I had a serious illness named "Crabitis" and that I had only a week left to live. I didn't really care since my brother died of the same illness that I have recently, so I have nothing to live for anyway. If you see a DVD named "SpongeBob6", DON'T WATCH IT OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS ME! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Trollpasta